That day he was feelinghappy?
by ooohdonthaveone
Summary: Mi first fanfic. Was it all about the bet or there was something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a cloudy day and the sky threatened to get worse. At PPTH everything seemed going on as usual except for one doctor whose behavior was everything but usual. That day he was feeling..happy? No, not happy. Happiness wasn't for him. Let's just say different. When he first got at PPTH that morning he was..smiling? Naah, maybe smirking. Anyway nurse Brenda was kind of shocked..he actually was on time? And..he was..smiling? 'No way.' House was now waiting for the elevator. When the doors opened he got in and just before they closed he was joined by Wilson. "...where's House?" House rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't talk with _strangers_."

"..so you know every pacient you see in the clinic?"

"uh?...are you high? Or up to something?"

"nope."

The doors opened and the two doctors got out.

"You're on time, House? What's up?"

"Mum I swear I did nothing bad..yet"

Now was the other one who was rolling his eyes at his answer.

"..okay, I got it. See you at lunch?"

"You're buying."

"Am I?"

"Mmmh..YEP!" he said smirking and entered the conference room where the ducklings where already there doing nothing. As he entered.."What are you doing here?" "Thought it read Dr House on that door."

"..why are you here _now_? You're never here before 11."

"Ran out of Vicodin, and you? Couldn't sleep 'cause you feel giulty, _cheater_?"

Taub just looked away not being in the mood for a verbal fight with House. "Wow! And that's when I thought I'd never see you here on time."

"Already checkin' on me hon'?"

"New case, 35 year-old male brought in with chest pain, rush.."

"Why don't you just leave the file? You know they can read already?..and now that I think about it why don't you teach me o read too? We could.."

"_House_. You missing clinic hours that much?"

"..weeeell, I think I could learn on my own. Wouldn't want to waste your precious time boss."

Cuddy couldn't control anymore the smile that was raising on her face so she left leaving House and his team with the new case. Back in her office Cuddy found Wilson waiting and he looked like worried "Dr Wilson.."

"House.."

"What did he do this time?" expecting the worst.

"nothing..I think, but..he's kinda different..he smiled." said still confused.

"..just that?"

"..you're saying that there's nothing unusual with him today?"

"Don't know but, if for the first time in decades he decides to behave I'm not gonna question it."

Wilson looked suspicious and walked out with a quick "okay.". Something was obviously up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At lunch Wilson tryes to make House talk about what was happening.

"So..you're not gonna tell me anything, are you?"

"mhh..maybe I've changed" said House who was at that moment more interested in his lunch than what was saying his friend.

"When? During the night? You don't even believe that people can change. I don't buy it, House."

"Don't mind..oh my..don't turn, don't move!"

"What?..why?"

"She devil's coming"

"House.." there she was.._again_!

"..can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Rumor has it you are happy today."

"Not happy, and even if I was it wouldn't be my fault." At that answer Wilson furrowed his brows.

"Anyway you have to cover Dr Henderson's hours in the clinic today."

"Who says that?"

"mmh I don't know..maybe your boss?"

"..only 11 hours Cuddy"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Wilson was almost sure that House's behavior had something to do with Cuddy.

Accomplished her mission she left the cafeteria.

"..so evil and so.."

"House." This time was thirteen.

"ooh! Now what? I can't even finish my lunch in peace."

"The result came back positive."

"So treat her and let me finish my lunch."

"..okay."

Thirteen left and Wilson was about to start talking again about Cuddy, House could see that coming.

"You know Wilson? See you later."

"House..?"

* * *

3 hours later, in her office she was doing some paperwork when someone barged in, without even bothering to knock first, and she immediately knew it was him.

"What a day mhh? _Without troubles_.."

"8 hours left House"

"..the girls look so happy today."

"Don't you have clinic hours..like _now_?"

He was about to say something but.."Another word and you'll cover also Simon's hours."

He pretended to pout and headed to the clinic.

"..are you high?"

"oh for God's sake!"

Cameron was observing him "you almost look...I'd say happy if it wasn't you and..you never do clinic duty.."

"yeah I just won the lottery, happy?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and, seeing that talking to him was a waste of time because he wouldn't say anything about his feelings, she left.

* * *

Later, in his office..Cuddy stood at the door.

"Where were you after lunch?"

"Your Majesty! I was in your castle as you demanded."

"nonono, before being in my office, you had a whole 3 hours or so.."

"My queen I'm starting to get worried. You imaging things now?"

"I talked to Wilson and.."

"..and he said I wasn't with him, doesn't mean I wasn't in the hospital."

"..ooh but who said you weren't in the hospital?"Cuddy approached him with a grin on her face.

"You..evil witch."

"Wasn't queen?" and after looking at him in the eyes for some seconds she left.._again_!

He won a battle, she forgot to get her answer, but not the war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****Cuddy's office..

"..and now he's actually doing clinic hours? C'mon I know that you know something. What's up, Cuddy?"

"Wilson I'm too busy to talk about House right now, go ask him. Even though it's a waste of time."

"..and that's exactly why I came to you."

"Sorry, can't help." and with that she went back to her paperwork. Wilson speechless left the office.

* * *

Later, when she was heading to her car in the parking lot she was stopped by someone calling her name.

"Not over yet."

"Just 2 more hours Cuddles!"

"If you say so."

"_The clock_ says so!"

"Ookay..keep dreaming because this bet is _mine_!"

They were so close now, looking at each other in the eyes.

"No way Cuddles." and they left, one with his motorcycle and the other with her car.

At 22.27 they were outside her house. Once inside she went for the number of a chinese reastaurant and he went straight to the couch.

They ate almost in silence, glancing at each other and there she saw it, his smile, the one she thought she only saw once or twice at med school but never those years they worked at PPTH. They finished at 23.35 and House went to the bathroom not bothering to look at the clock. When he came back it read 24.10 "I won! 24 hours out of troubles!"

"..no way...!"

"I'll wait in _your_ bed Cuddles!"

"What? Wait I.."

"I won and that's what we agreed I would get if.."

"..okay."

"..just like that..?"

"yeah.._you_ won..! Just let me clean the dishes first."

"No more then 5 minutes." he said before walking in her bedroom. There he found her cellphone with not only important numbers like doners and blahblah but also with her meetings..'let's have some fun!'.

* * *

When she entered the room he was still with her phone in his hands "What are you doing with my cellphone?". When she checked her phone she had no meetings and..almost no numbers.."_You idiot_!" ..was she laughing now? He was confused, he had expected anger or frustration but..laughter?

"Honey it's 24.02 now so.."

"haa don't try to screw with me and admit that_ I_ won and you're screwed!"

"And that's where you're wrong..look yourself if you don't believe me."

He was impressed but she forgot something..

" I knew you were evil but.. remember those 3 hours?" oops.

"..yeah...?"

" ..well...I found a certain number and called... you have a guest this saturday..she sounded surprised when I called anyway, told you you were screwed!"

"..and this_ she_ is...?"

"You'd never guess.._your mother_!"

"What? You called my mother? Oh God, tell me it's a joke!"

"..nope!"

"..you know you're dead right?"

And that's when it hit her, he lost anyway..it's like he.."..you wanted to lose..why?"

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow, be ready." He was smiling again. Now they were so close, her nose was almost touching his and in a matter of seconds they were kissing..okay, he kissed her first and she was shocked. When he broke the kiss she was stunned..'were his eyes sparkling before the kiss?..and when did she start to kiss him back?..when she said that he would have to date her if she won the bet she wasn't thinking she was actually going to win and...he wanted her to win.. he wanted to...date her?'

He was smiling again.

"Goodnight Lisa"

"...'night Greg"

Had she known she would have made this bet long ago.


End file.
